The disclosures herein relate generally to a computer and more particularly to a bracket for covering card slots in a computer chassis.
A computer chassis includes a rear wall or tailgate which is the input-output (I/O) wall of the chassis. At this location, several I/O plugs and connectors are located. Cards such as I/O cards, storage cards, graphics cards, communication cards, modem cards and network interface communication cards, are located in the chassis adjacent the tailgate. The cards are inserted top down and are plugged into connectors in the chassis. The cards also include an edge immediately adjacent the tailgate. The edges include a plug, and the tailgate includes a slot for accessing the plug of each card.
A bracket is used to cover each slot. In the case where there is no card adjacent the slot, a bracket closes the slot to minimize electro-magnetic interference (EMI) leakage from the chassis. The brackets also limit external debris from entering the chassis. In the case where there is a card adjacent the slot, the bracket includes appropriately positioned openings therein to accommodate the plugs attached to the cards. In this manner, the card plugs are accessible for external connection.
Various mounting brackets and filler plates have been proposed for use with expansion cards mounted adjacent slots in computer chassis. In U.S. Pat. No. 4,924,355, a personal computer includes a chassis having a plurality of expansion slots in which are mounted optional Input/Output (I/O) expansion cards. At least one first expansion card has a first bracket adapted for connection to a mounting fixture. In U.S. Pat. No. 5,317,483, a sheet metal support cage structure within a computer has an inturned side wall ledge portion and removably receives a spaced series of expansion cards. Extending along edge portions of the cards that face the ledge are sheet metal mounting brackets having outwardly bent end tab portions that overlie and engage the side wall ledge. U.S. Pat. No. 5,544,006 provides, in a computer chassis containing a substantially planar removable expansion card therein, the computer chassis having an opening therein allowing access to the expansion card, a plane of the expansion card substantially parallel with a plane of the opening, a support structure for the expansion card and a method of supporting the expansion card. U.S. Pat. No. 5,575,546 discloses an apparatus for the retention of computer expansion cards and filler panels. The apparatus includes a mount in the expansion card or filler panel having a first edge and a second edge, opposite the first edge, to position the expansion card or filler panel relative to a chassis. U.S. Pat. No. 5,781,414 is directed to a card stabilizer for stabilizing an expansion card inserted in a female edge connector.
A problem arises where a bracket and a low profile card are to be provided for both a low profile chassis and a high profile (standard) chassis. This is because the slots in a standard profile chassis tailgate are of a greater length than the slots in a low profile chassis. Thus, the standard bracket size provided for a standard profile chassis slot will not fit a low profile chassis slot, and a smaller bracket, sized for a low profile chassis slot, will not fit a standard profile chassis slot.
Therefore, what is needed is a bracket which is useable with a low profile card in either a high profile chassis or a low profile chassis.
One embodiment, accordingly, provides a bracket which can be used with a low profile card in either a low profile chassis or a high profile chassis. To this end, a variable size bracket for covering multiple size openings includes a multi-portion bracket adjustable between a first bracket size and a second bracket size. The multi-portion bracket includes a first bracket portion and a second bracket portion. The second bracket portion is attached to the first bracket portion for extending the multi-portion bracket to the second bracket size, and for reducing the multi-portion bracket to the first bracket size.
A principal advantage of this embodiment is that the bracket is used with a low profile card in either a low profile computer chassis or a standard profile computer chassis.